The invention relates to a torque transmission device, especially for a drive train comprising an internal combustion engine and a twin-clutch transmission having two transmission input shafts and one transmission output shaft, each transmission input shaft being connectable to an internal combustion engine via a clutch of the torque transmission device.
Twin clutch transmissions having two transmission input shafts are known in which a torque transmission device has one wet clutch for each transmission input shaft, the wet clutches being hydrostatically actuated via suitable piston units and the pressure needed for this purpose, and in some cases the pressure for cooling the clutches when necessary, being generated by a hydraulic fluid pump. Pumps of this type have high outputs and consume accordingly great amounts of energy. Rotary transmission leadthroughs having seals that seal between rotating and stationary components are provided between the pump and the piston units for the development of a pressure produced by the pump via a hydraulic fluid for actuating the clutches. Appropriate precautions for the service life of these seals must be taken.